hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Curse of the Rainbow Arc
Die Curse of the Rainbow Arc (Fluch des Regenbogens Arc) ist die sechste und letzte Arc. In ihr versucht die Varia an neue Stärke zu gelangen, indem sie den Fran der Gegenwart finden wollen. Hauptsächlich findet jedoch der Representative Battle (Kampf der Vertreter der Arcobaleno) statt. Ein neues Gesicht, Checker Face, taucht auf und verspricht dem Arcobaleno, dessen Team den Kampf gewinnt, eine Aufhebung des Fluches und damit die Befreiung von der Baby-Form und die Rückkehr in den normalen Körper. Ebenfalls wird das Geheimnis um die Existenz der Vindice und des Tri-Ni-Sets gelüftet. =Die Handlung= Reborns Brief und die Suche nach Fran Im Varia Hauptquartier kommt Mammon gerade aus dem Bad. Plötzlich wird das Fenster von einem Vogel zerbrochen und ein Brief fällt rein. Es ist ein Brief von Reborn, geschrieben in einem geheimen Arcobaleno Code. Mammon lässt seinen Schnuller aufleuchten und beginnt den Brief zu lesen. Er erfährt, dass Reborn einen Hinweis über den Fluch der Arcobaleno gefunden hat. Bevor er jedoch weiter lesen kann, platzt Belphegor ins Zimmer und sagt, dass die Varia Offiziere ein Notfall-Treffen einberufen haben. thumb|left|164px|Reborns Brief Im Essenssaal erzählt ihnen Squalo, dass sie einen neuen Varia Offizier rekrutieren werden. Als er ihnen sagt, dass es Fran wäre, sind alle außer Mammon und Xanxus so schockiert, dass sie sich an ihrem Essen verschlucken. Da in ihren Erinnerungen an den Kampf in der Zukunft Fran ein Varia Offizier war und ein großer Illusionist, der sogar in der Lage war die Vindice zu täuschen, möchte Squalo Fran jetzt schon zum Teil der Varia machen, da Fran die Erinnerungen an die Zukunft erhalten haben muss. Jedoch sind die anderen Varia Offiziere gegen diesen Vorschlag und es kommt zu einer Prügelei thumb|188px|Varia beim Notfall-Treffen und Essensschlacht. Mammon, der die ganze Zeit in Gedanken war, bemerkt so nicht, das Essen auf ihn zufliegt. So landet dieses auf dem Brief. Wütend verlässt Mammon den Raum und öffnet den Brief um das Ausmaß der Zerstörung festzustellen. Der wichtigste Teil des Briefes ist unlesbar! Er möchte aber keinen Arcobaleno um Hilfe bitten, da es seinen Stolz verletzen würde. Während Mammon sich fragt, wie er nun vorgehen soll, erscheint wieder Belphegor und informiert Mammon, dass sie alle nach Frankreich, in die Gegend von Jura fliegen werden. Mammon fällt ein, dass in der Nähe von Jura, sich auch die Quelle der Arcobaleno Schnuller befindet und er dort versuchen könnte, den Brief zu lesen und entscheidet sich die Varia zu begleiten.thumb|194px|Auch die Kokuyo Gang taucht auf Als sie ankommen, geht Mammon zum Haus von Frans Großmutter und fragt sie nach Fran. Sie erzählt, dass Fran im Wasser, flussaufwärts spielen würde. Die Varia folgt dem Fluss und findet Fran auf einem Wasserfall spielend. Doch auch die Kokuyo Gang taucht auf, weil sie Fran mitnehmen möchte. Als beide Gruppen einen genaueren Blick auf Fran werfen, sehen sie, dass er schon seit seiner Kindheit, eigenartige Hüte getragen hat. thumb|210px|Fran rennt von Belphegor weg Fran trägt nämlich einen Apfelhut. Mammon interessiert sich nicht für Fran und entscheidet sich heimlich zu verschwinden, um die Quelle aufzusuchen. Als Fran die Varia und die Kokuyo Gang bemerkt, reagiert er überrascht. Er denkt sie seien Fantasie Gestalten und nennt sie z.B. Karies-Pilze, Feen und Kobolde. Damit reizt er sie soweit, bis sie ihn angreifen. Als Belphegor seine Messer nach Frans Hut wirft, verschwindet dieser. Er ist nur eine Illusion Frans. Als Fran endlich von Mukuro, Squalo und Chikusa gefangen wird, kommt Squalo ein Gedanke. Er fragt Fran, ob dieser in letzter Zeit seinen Kopf gestoßen hat. Fran antwortet, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnert, seine Großmutter habe ihm aber erzählt, dass er von einer Rolle Käse am Kopf getroffen wurde und einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitt. Sofort versuchen beide Teams, Fran dem jeweils anderem zu überlassen, da Fran ohne seine Erinnerungen an die Zukunft keine Kampferfahrung besitzt und damit keinen Wert hat. Währenddessen kommt Mammon an der Quelle der Schnuller an und trifft auf die anderen Arcobaleno. Sie sagen, dass alles wieder ein Spiel von Reborn ist, da man, um die vollständige Nachricht zu lesen, alle Briefe übereinander legen muss. Reborn wollte also, dass sich alle Arcobaleno an der Quelle treffen. Als alle ihre Briefe übereinander legen, erscheint dann die Nachricht. Reborn erzählt ihnen von der achten Flamme, über die er nach Tsuna's Kampf mit Daemon Spade etwas erfahren hat und über Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, einem Arcobaleno mit durchsichtigem Schnuller. Alle Arcobaleno sind schockiert, doch es scheint so, als wüsste Mammon etwas über ihn. Am Ende verkündet Fran, dass er selbst entscheiden wird, mit wem er mitgehen möchte. Er zeigt auf eine Gruppe, für welche er sich jedoch entschieden hat ist noch unbekannt. Chrome kommt nach Namimori thumb|158px|Chrome kommt nach Namimori Einen Tag zuvor nehmen Tsuna, Reborn und Lambo ein Bad. Reborn verängstigt Lambo mit dem Shampooturm auf seinem Kopf, der fast so hoch ist, wie Tsuna selbst. Als sie rauskommen bietet Futa Tsuna ein Glas Milch an, welches Tsuna annimmt. Reborn verlangt von Bianchi ein Bier, doch Tsuna verbietet es, weil Reborn noch ein Baby ist. Genervt geht Reborn ins Bett. Tsuna bleibt noch etwas in der Küche sitzen und denkt darüber nach, was ein Arcobaleno ist und was deren Fluch sein könnte. Am nächsten Tag sehen Tsuna und die anderen überrascht Chrome in ihrer Schule. Sie hat zur Namimori Mittelschule gewechselt. Nachdem sie sich der Klasse vorstellt, läuft sie weinend zu Kyoko. Ryohei erzählt später Gokudera, Tsuna und Yamamoto, dass ihm Kyoko erzählt hat, dass Chrome von Mukuro aus der Kokuyo Gang geworfen wurde. Gokudera meint, da Mukuro nun aus dem Vendicare Gefängnis entlassen wurde, er Chrome nicht mehr braucht. Reborn taucht auf und erzählt, dass ihm Mukuro Chromes Sachen mitgegeben hat. Sie soll von nun an bei Kyoko wohnen. Dann schlägt er eine Willkommensparty für Chrome mit einem Nachahmungswettbewerb vor. Als die Glocke klingelt gehen alle wieder zum Unterricht. Tsuna bleibt aber zurück und fragt Reborn, was genau Arcobaleno eigentlich sind. Reborn weicht der Frage aus, nach einer Weile jedoch gibt er zu, dass es Zeit ist, Tsuna alles zu erzählen. Er verspricht es ihm nach der Party zu sagen. Am Anfang der Party dankt Chrome allen und lacht später glücklich mit den anderen mit. Während der Party fragt sich Tsuna, warum er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Reborn ihn über die Arcobaleno aufklären wird, so unwohl fühlt. Er glaubt, dank seiner Hyper Intuition, dass es daran liegen könnte, dass dieses Geheimnis seinen Alltag verändern würde und denkt sich, dass er ohne dieses Wissen glücklicher sein wird. Als Tsuna an der Reihe ist jemanden nachzuahmen, wählt er Leon. Obwohl Reborn die Nachahmung gar nicht so schlecht findet, gibt ihm Leon selbst null Punkte. Der Traum der Arcobaleno thumb|134px|Die wahre Form der Arcobaleno Reborn träumt von der Zeit, bevor er ein Arcobaleno wurde. Ein mysteriöser Mann mit einem eisernen Hut tauchte in seiner Wohnung auf und sagte, dass er die stärksten Sieben der Welt versammeln wolle. Tsuna weckt ihn jedoch auf und unterbricht den Traum. Reborn richtet seine Pistole auf Tsuna, bis dieser ihn beruhigt. Er erzählt ihm, dass er einen unangenehmen Traum hatte und von früher geträumt hat. Reborn sagt, dass keiner der Arcobaleno freiwillig einer wurde, sieht dann aber, dass Tsuna längst eingeschlafen ist und entscheidet sich auch weiter zuschlafen. Reborns Traum geht weiter. Er träumt, wie er die anderen Arcobaleno traf. Plötzlich bekommen alle ihre Arcobaleno Form und finden heraus, dass sie alle den selben Traum träumen. Während alle verwirrt sind, taucht der Mann mit dem Hut, Checker Face, auf. Alle wollen ihn sofort angreifen, doch keiner kann sich bewegen. Der Mann erklärt ihnen, dass der Grund dafür ist, dass es nur ein Traum ist und ihre Arcobaleno Fähigkeiten hier nicht funktionieren würden. Er sagt, dass er aber nicht zum kämpfen gekommen ist, sondern um ihnen einen Vorschlag zu machen. Er fragt sie, ob sie sich ihren alten Körper zurück wünschen. Alle Arcobaleno bejahen dies. thumb|left|174px|Checker Face macht einen Vorschlag Checker Face erklärt ihnen, dass er nur dem stärksten Arcobaleno diesen Wunsch gewähren wird und deswegen ein Kampf zwischen den Stellvertretern der Arcobaleno stattfinden wird, die sie sich selber suchen müssen, da die Arcobaleno nicht gegen sich selbst kämpfen können. Reborn vertraut diesem Versprechen nicht, allerdings tun es die anderen. Als Checker Face damit droht, einfach zu verschwinden und sie ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen, stimmt auch Reborn dem Kampf zu. Vorbereitungen für den Representative Battle thumb|194px|Alle machen sich Sorgen Reborn wacht aus seinem Traum auf und sieht Tsuna, Futa, Bianchi, I-Pin und Nana besorgt an der Tür des Zimmers stehen. Als Bianchi sieht, dass Reborn wach ist, rennt sie erleichtert auf ihn zu und umarmt ihn. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, weil er nicht aufwachte. Sie fragt ihn, ob es ihm gut geht. Reborn fragt, ob er etwas im Schlaf gesagt hat, Bianchi hat jedoch nichts gehört. Als Tsuna sich für die Schule bereit macht, lächelt Reborn ihm plötzlich zu und sagt, dass er Tsuna um etwas bitten möchte. thumb|154px|Reborn lächelt... Das Lächeln macht Tsuna so viel Angst, dass dieser mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus seinem Zimmer zur Schule rennt und Reborn antwortet, dass sich dieser jemand anderes suchen soll. Nachdem Tsuna weg ist, fragt Bianchi von wem Tsuna das wohl geerbt haben könnte. Reborn denkt an Iemitsu und Nana, die im Gegensatz zu Tsuna, nie vor Problemen wegrennen. Außerdem ist er sich sicher, dass ein bestimmter Arcobaleno zu Iemitsu gehen wird. Im CEDEF Hauptquartier niest Iemitsu, weil Reborn über ihn spricht, denkt aber, dass der Grund dafür, die vielen Killer sind, die ihn töten wollen. Lal Mirch meint daraufhin, dass Iemitsu sich frei nehmen sollte, um seine Familie zu besuchen, bevor ihn Tsuna vergisst. Iemitsu sagt, dass dies nicht möglich ist, da er wegen seiner Arbeit wenig Zeit hat. Er beginnt an Nana zu denken und vor sich hin zu träumen. Lal meint daraufhin nur kalt, dass er ein dummes Gesicht macht und die Angestellten, die zu Iemitsu aufsehen, sich endlich die Augen öffnen. Dann klopft es und Basil und Oregano kommen herein und berichten, dass ein Klient auf dem Weg zu Iemitsu ist. Dieser ist erstaunt und fragt, ob der Klient wirklich zur CEDEF geht, oder nur zur vorgetäuschten Firma, wie er erfahren hat, was die CEDEF wirklich ist und wer er ist. thumb|172px|Colonnello kommt zur CEDEF Basil sagt es ist ein Arcobaleno. Lal Mirch und Iemitsu sind überrascht. Plötzlich kommt Colonnello, der Regen-Arcobaleno, herein und bittet seine Freunde um etwas. Währenddessen klopft Mammon im Varia Hauptquartier an Xanxus' Tür und betritt das Zimmer. Er möchte Xanxus um einen Gefallen bitten, woraufhin dieser fragt, ob es um den Regenbogen geht. Mammon ist überrascht, dass Xanxus darüber Bescheid weiß und denkt, dass dieser wirklich kein normaler Mensch sein kann. Xanxus sagt daraufhin, dass seine Entscheidung vom Grund abhängt. Im Kokuyo Land sucht Verde Mukuro auf und bittet ihn um einen Gefallen. Mukuro antwortet, dass es interessant klingt und sagt, dass Verde ihm diesen vortragen darf. Am Fluss in Namimori sucht Enma die Katzen, die er normalerweise füttert, kann sie jedoch nicht finden. thumb|120px|Fon Er findet sie schließlich unter der Brücke, doch alle Katzen sind schon komplett vollgefressen. Überrascht fragt Enma, wer das gewesen sein mag. Plötzlich zeigt sich Skull und sagt, dass er es war und möchte als Gegenleistung dafür, dass er den Katzen half, Hilfe von der Shimon Famiglia. Enma sieht Skulls Wolken-Schnuller und erkennt ihn als Arcobaleno. Zur selben Zeit steht Fon mit Richie auf einem Mast in Namimori und fragt sich, wen er fragen könnte. thumb|left|138px|Dino ist da! Nach der Schule geht Tsuna nach Hause und ist überrascht, dort einen großen Teil der Chavallone Famiglia anzutreffen. Dino wurde von Reborn um einen Gefallen gebeten und war sofort her gekommen. Reborn erzählt den beiden endlich, um was für einen Gefallen es sich handelt. Beide sollen beim Kampf der Repräsentanten für ihn kämpfen. Er erzählt ihnen auch von dem Traum der Arcobaleno. Dino und Tsuna sind überrascht, versprechen aber ihm zu helfen. Als Reborn schließlich gehen will, halten sie ihn aber auf und fragen nach mehr Informationen. Reborn sagt, dass er es ihnen wohl erzählen muss, auch wenn bisher nur Iemitsu, Lal Mirch, Timoteo und Yamamoto davon wussten. Er erklärt ihnen den Fluch der Arcobaleno, dem zufolge sein momentaner Baby-Körper nicht sein Richtiger ist. Zuletzt erzählt er ihnen stolz, dass er früher „super cool“ war. Dann verabschiedet sich Dino und geht zu dem Hotel, in dem er und seine Famiglia die nächsten Tage übernachten wollen. Tsuna macht sich währenddessen Gedanken über Reborns wahres Aussehen. Er beschwört das Bild eines kleinen Kinderkörpers mit einem alt aussehendem Gesicht herauf. Tsuna versucht dieses Bild los zu werden, scheitert aber. Ihm kommt plötzlich der Gedanke, dass wohl auch die anderen Arcobaleno Vertreter für den Kampf suchen. Reborn bestätigt seine Vermutung und sagt, dass Tsuna mit Sicherheit auf viel stärkere Gegner als zuvor treffen wird. Skull erscheint mit Enma im Haus der Shimon Famiglia und fragt Adelheid nach Hilfe, doch Adelheit missversteht ihn und denkt, dass er möchte, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern. Sie sagt Enma, dass das Baby zum Essen bleiben kann, aber er ihn danach nach Hause ins Bett bringen soll. Zur gleichen Zeit steht Fon auf einem Pfahl in der Nähe des Hauses und beobachtet das Geschehen. Er weiß immmer noch nicht, wen er fragen soll und sagt zu Richie, dass sie beide in großen Schwierigkeiten sind. Dino ist auf dem Weg in sein Hotel und stolpert die ganze Zeit über seine eigenen Füße. Als er wieder mal auf dem Boden landet, erblickt er plötzlich die Varia. Sofort kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass sie Mammons Vertreter sein müssen. Dann steht Romario neben ihm und fragt ihn, warum er so ernst guckt, wenn er sich gerade zum Affen macht und erzählt ihm, dass sie im selben Hotel übernachten wie die Varia. thumb|146px|Tsuna geht zur Schule Am nächsten Tag begleitet Reborn Tsuna zur Schule. Er sagt, dass er erwartet hatte, dass Tsuna schockiert sein wird, wenn er die Wahrheit über den Fluch erfährt. Tsuna sagt, dass er alles nur komisch findet und bekommt wieder das Bild eines Kinderkörpers mit einem alten Gesicht im Kopf als Reborns wahres Aussehen. Sie treffen auf Yamamoto und Gokudera, die verkünden, dass sie ebenfalls Teil von Reborns Team werden. Auch diese beiden haben sehr komische Vorstellungen von Reborns Aussehen vor dem Fluch im Kopf. Plötzlich taucht die Kokuyo Gang mit Mukuro auf und erklärt Reborns Team den Krieg. Tsuna versteht es erst nicht, doch als Reborn einen Arcobaleno spürt, kommt Verde aus seinem Versteck und erklärt, dass die Kokuyo Gang seine Vertreter sind. Doch kaum haben alle den Schock verdaut, fangen Mukuro und Verde an sich zu beleidigen. Trotzdem haben sich beide verbündet, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Verde möchte Reborn besiegen und Mukuro Tsuna, um die Vongola Famiglia zu zerstören. Nachdem Team Verde Team Reborn herausgefordert hat, wollen sie wieder gehen. Tsuna fragt aber, was nun mit Chrome geschehen soll. Mukuro sagt, dass Tsuna auf sie aufpassen kann, da er den momentanen Zustand von Chrome verabscheut. Bevor Verde geht, warnt er Tsuna noch. Er soll sich nicht um andere Sorgen machen, sondern um sich selbst, da selbst seine besten Freunde zu Feinde werden können. thumb|left|200px|Iemitsu macht sich Sorgen...Im CEDEF Hauptquartier erzählt Lal Mirch, dass sie in Colonnellos Team mitkämpfen wird, um seinen Fluch zu brechen. Doch Colonnello tritt nur am Wettkampf an, um Lal Mirch's Fluch und nicht seinen zu brechen. Als Iemitsu davon erfährt, verspricht er Colonnello, dass er ihn unterstützen wird. Gleichzeitig informiert er ihn darüber, dass „der Mann“, der die Vongola seit einer Weile beobachtet, wieder gefährlich wird. Beide denken über die Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, dass ein Arcobaleno versuchen könnte diesen Mann zu rekrutieren. Es gäbe nur einen, der dazu in der Lage wäre. Gamma, Nosaru und Tozaru kommen schließlich an der Villa der Giglio Nero Famiglia an, um schockiert festzustellen, dass der Schnuller des Himmels-Arcobaleno leuchtet, obwohl Aria und Yuni tot sind. Während sie um beide trauern, bemerken sie nicht, dass sie von jemanden beobachtet werden. thumb|158px|Yuni ist wieder da... thumb|left|168px|Byakuran und die Funeral Wreaths Als Gamma aufgebracht schreit, warum der Schnuller Flammen abgibt, antwortet jemand hinter ihm, dass es daran liegt, das der wahre Träger des Schnullers in der Nähe ist. Als sich alle umdrehen, sehen sie schockiert Byakuran und die Funeral Wreaths. Gamma möchte Byakuran angreifen, doch plötzlich wächst die Flamme um den Schnuller herum und er fliegt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf eine Person zu, die sich langsam dem Giglio Nero Anwesen nähert. Es ist Yuni. Yuni und Gamma teilen einen emotionalen Moment der Wiedervereinigung, doch Byakuran unterbricht ihn und meint, dass Gamma Yuni zum Weinen bringt. Zornig öffnet Gamma seine Box Waffe und möchte Byakuran angreifen, doch Yuni hält ihn auf und dankt Byakuran, dass er gekommen ist. Byakuran erzählt, dass Aria schon wusste, dass ein Wettkampf um das Brechen des Fluches stattfinden würde und gab ihre Position auf, damit Yuni die Möglichkeit bekommen würde, vom Fluch befreit zu werden, der ihre Lebensspanne stark verkürzt. Gamma ist bestürzt, auch wenn er Arias Gründe versteht. Doch er wird wieder wütend und möchte erfahren warum ausgerechnet Byakuran und die Funeral Wreaths Yunis Vertreter werden müssen. Byakuran antwortet darauf gut gelaunt, dass Yuni und er nun mal beste Partner sind und erklärt, dass sie nach Japan gehen müssen, da dort die Kämpfe stattfinden werden.thumb|84px|Tsunomichi In Japan besuchen Tsuna und Reborn Dino in seinem Hotel, doch plötzlich tauchte Belphegor auf und schnappt sich Tsuna, nur um ihn in das Zimmer der Varia zu bringen und Xanxus direkt vor die Füße zu werfen. Xanxus schockiert Tsuna indem er ihm sagt, dass die Varia ihn im Wettkampf fertig machen wird. So wird Tsunas Sorge, dass die Varia als Mammons Vertreter teilnimmt wahr. Plötzlich schießt Xanxus auf die Decke und verlangt, dass jemand sich zeigen soll. Vom Dach springt ein Mann in das Zimmer und stellt sich als Tsunomichi, der Planer von Checker-Face vor. Er war auf dem Dach, weil er die Zimmernummer der Varia vergessen hatte. Er möchte den Anwesenden die Regeln des Kampfes erklären, der in vier Tagen stattfinden wird und übergibt ihnen Armbanduhren, die im Kampf eine große Rolle spielen. Nachdem Tsunomichi die Regeln an Mammons und Reborns Team erklärt, sucht er auch die restlichen Teams auf um sie zu informieren. Am nächsten Tag, kommt der CEDEF in Japan an. Tsuna ist über das plötzliche Auftauchen seines Vaters nicht sehr erfreut, auch wenn er glücklich ist, Basil wiedersehen zu können. Plötzlich erscheint Byakuran fliegend vor Tsunas Haus und schlägt ihm vor, eine Allianz mit dem Team Yuni, für den Kampf der Arcobaleno- Vertreter zu gründen. Vorabend des Representative Battles Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera und Dino diskutieren bei Tsuna über Yunis Entscheidung, Byakuran zu ihrem Vertreter zu machen und über den Vorschlag Byakurans. Sie alle sind gegen eine Allianz, da sie Byakuran nicht trauen, doch Reborn stimmt zu, da Byakurans Kraft nützlich sei. Danach denken sie darüber nach, wen sie sonst noch ins Team Reborn einladen können. Gokudera schlägt Hibari vor, doch dieser hat schon Reborns Einladung abgewiesen. Dann schlägt Dino Enma vor. Später versucht Dino Hibari zu übereden doch noch Reborns Team beizutreten, während Reborn und Tsuna zu Enma gehen, ihn allerdings mit Skull zusammen sehen. Skull verkündet, dass Enma sein Vertreter ist. Enma schlägt vor eine Allianz zu bilden, der Tsuna zustimmen will, doch Skull und Reborn sind strikt dagegen. Währenddessen bereiten sich alle anderen Teams ebenfalls auf den Kampf vor. Der Kampf beginnt Tsunas Plan Trivia *Diese Arc kam, genau wie die Inheritance Ceremony Arc, bisher nur im Manga vor. *Mit dieser Arc wurde der Manga beendet. Kategorie:Curse of the Rainbow Arc Kategorie:The Curse of the Rainbow Arc Kategorie:Arcobaleno Kategorie:Kampf der Repräsentanten der Arcobaleno Kategorie:Varia Kategorie:Fran Kategorie:Checker-Face Kategorie:Vindice Kategorie:Kokuyo Gang Kategorie:Viper Kategorie:Fon Kategorie:Verde Kategorie:Reborn Kategorie:Colonello Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Story Arc Kategorie:CEDEF Kategorie:Shimon Famiglia Kategorie:Chavallone Kategorie:Skull Kategorie:Yuni Kategorie:Millefiore Kategorie:Team Bermuda Boss